


PWP Part 2

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, Promised sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: I promised y'all a sequel.Just pure lemony goodness.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	PWP Part 2

“Uhhh...oh!”  
  
“Yes. Yes. Oh my gods. Umph.”  
  
“Nnngh Oh. Do that again. Stop laughing. I was not whining. Yes. There. That. Nnnngggghhhh.”  
  
Arthur smirked from his spot between Merlin’s legs. He had him spread open in front of him, cock standing to attention and leaking. Merlin’s balls were drawing tighter. He was a man on the edge.  
  
“Tell me what you want.” Arthur ran a finger from the tip of Merlin’s cock, collecting the leaking pre-come before gently dragging to down until his finger sat at his puckered entrance.  
  
“Uuuhhhhh, Fuck.”  
  
“Tsk, Tsk, Proper words Merlin. Tell me what you want.”  
  
Merlin’s chest was flushed and he breathed as though he’d just run the 100m dash. His attention was being pulled in all sorts of directions. He thought of the finger waiting for him to push down on it The breath fanning over his cock. The blue eyes looking up at him from under dark lashes. He wanted to be touched everywhere and touch everything. He reached for the blond hair, wanting to twist his fingers in it and direct the head to where he wanted it.  
  
“Come on Merlin, tell me.”  
  
Arthur ran his hand up Merlin’s thigh, over his hip until his fingers brush a nipple. Merlin arched up into the touch.  
  
“There?”  
  
Merlin nodded. “P..pinch. Suck. Please.”  
  
Arthur obliged, pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers until he pushed himself up and sucked on it. Merlin pushed his pelvis up, trying to get some friction for his cock against Arthur’s thigh.  
  
“Now, now. You must tell me.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake Arthur. Suck my cock, eat me out and fuck me hard.” Merlin growled in frustration.  
  
“See, wasn’t that hard, was it?” He began to kiss his way across Merlin’s chest. “Oh, one more thing.”  
Merlin moaned as if he were being tortured. “What? What could you possibly want now?”  
  
Arthur leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “I want you to make as much noise as you can. Let’s see if we can annoy my neighbours.”  
  
“Keep talking and we’ll probably bore them to death. Now, where were you? Oh yes,” Merlin pushed at Arthur’s shoulders until his lips hovered over Merlin’s neglected cock. “Go on, make me scream.”


End file.
